Forbidden Truth
by xXGuardGirlXx
Summary: I watched as the leech stalked towards me. He crouched and sprang at me. I lept and phased quicker than you can say "bloodsucker." We met and crashed into each other, sounding like two boulders colliding. O/C Bella and Paul ON HOLD!
1. Prolouge

**Me: I own Twilight!!!**

**Bella: No you do not! Stephanie does! Now admit it!**

**Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…**

**Bella: Good girl**

**Me: FOR NOW!!!!**

"Mom! I told you for the last time, I want to go live with Charlie." I told my mom, for what it felt like the hundredth time. "Go with Phil. Have fun. So that way you won't have to keep baby sit me." I told her as she pulled into the Phoenix airport.

Renee sighed. "Bella, you don't have to go to Forks if you don't want to." She said for the hundredth time. "You won't like it. It's cold, wet, and has hardly any sun."

_Chill, Bella. Don't get mad at her. __You're__ doing this, not her. _I told myself mentally.

"Renee, look. I'm going to do this. I'm 18. I am an adult." I told her. I only called her Renee when I wanted a conversation to end. "I have to go now. My plane's getting ready to go in a few minutes." I gave her a hug. "Bye. Give Phil my love." Renee sighed.

"Okay. Goodbye Bella. Call me when you get a chance."

I waved to her as I gave my stuff to the flight attendant to put in the compartment above me. I sat in my seat.

When the plane got in the air, I looked out my window. I sighed. Pink, blue, and red scorched the sky as we soared into the sky.

_Twilight._

I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Thanks! ~Katie~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I own Twilight!!!**

**Bella: No you do not! Stephanie does! Now admit it!**

**Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…**

**Bella: Good girl**

**Me: FOR NOW!!!!**

What felt like five minutes, but actually 5 hours, the plane landed.

The person beside me shook me. I woke up. I looked over to the person. "Thanks."

The person nodded and said, "You're welcome."

I stretched and waited till the plane stopped before I got up to get my stuff from the compartment above my head. After I got my stuff out, I stepped off the plane. I searched for Charlie and found the six foot, lean Police Chief of Forks standing beside his cruiser.

"Charlie!!" Thankfully, he let me call him Charlie when I wanted to. I hugged him. I noticed a woman in the car that looked familiar. "Who's that?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh that's… umm… Sue Clearwater. Her husband died of a heart attack last year in January. She is my fiancée." He said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Fiancé? Since when?"

"Since Christmas. Our wedding is going to be in one month. We wanted to wait for. She asked me to ask you if you wanted to be the other bridesmaid with her daughter. If you want to, of course." He added.

I laughed. "And you couldn't put this in a letter or tell me over the phone?" I said, jokingly.

"Well…I didn't think of it until now." Joking back.

"Well? Can I meet my future step mom?" Charlie nodded and tapped on the window. She looked up and smiled.

Charlie smiled back and opened the door for her. She got out and hugged me.

"Hi! I'm Sue. You must be Isabella."

"Just Bella." I corrected her.

"Sorry." Sue laughed.

"It's okay. People make that mistake all the time. So how many kids do you have?"

"Two. Leah is 19 and Seth is 15."

"Okay. Is Leah going to be the other bridesmaid for your wedding?"

"Yes. She is. Do you want to be the other one?"

I nodded.

"Okay, girls. Talk in the car and let's go home." Charlie said.

We laughed.

"Yes, sir." We said in unison. We busted out again with laughter. Charlie shook his head.

_I'm going to have fun._ I thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Thanks! ~Katie~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I own Twilight!!!**

**Bella: No you do not! Stephanie does! Now admit it!**

**Me: *sighs* I do not own Twilight…**

**Bella: Good girl**

**Me: FOR NOW!!!!**

On the way home, Charlie took a different road than I remembered.

"Uh, Charlie? Why are we going a different way?" I asked him.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Sue asked me.

"Tell me what…" I asked them cautiously.

Charlie answered my question. "Sue wanted to move in with us, but we don't have enough room for me, her, Leah, Seth, and you. So we bought a house. You and Leah will have to share a room though."

"That is okay, right?" Sue asked, worried.

"Oh, it's fine." I assured her. "It's just a lot to take in right now." Sue sat back with a sigh of relief.

:"Okay, girls. Welcome home!!" Charlie said, as he pulled into a driveway. Two kids were kicking a ball to each other in front of the house.

I looked at the house and gasped.

"You like it?" Charlie asked me, grinning.

I was too stunned for words, do I just nodded. The house itself was a huge Victorian house with blue shutters and white walls. The ideal dream home for a girl.

"Wow." I said when I was able to form words.

"We thought you would like it." Sue said.

I got out of the car.

"Seth! Leah! Get over here!" Sue called to the two kids when she got out of the car.

They ran over to us and leaving the ball behind.

"Kids, this is Bella. Bella, this is Seth and Leah." Sue told us.

"Hey." They both said together.

"Hi." I replied.

We stood there studying each other.

Seth was tall for his age, gangly, and had sandy colored hair. He also had blue-green eyes.

Leah, on the other hand, had dark brown eyes that matched her black hair that was in a braid that went down to the middle of her back. She had tan skin, like me, and was a little taller than me.

"So, let's go get your stuff into yours and Leah's room." Charlie broke the silence.

"Okay, Charlie." I said. I went to the back of the cruiser and popped open the trunk. I grabbed one of my suitcases and my toiletry bag. I headed up to the house. I put down the suitcase so I could open the door. When I walked in, I gasped again. In the hall leading to the front door, there was an old-looking mahogany desk with a mirror above it. It was beautiful. I kept walking forward and looked in the kitchen. This was not like my old kitchen in Forks. This kitchen had white cabinets, while my old kitchen had yellow, when my mom painted them to evidently 'bring sunshine in the house'. This kitchen has an island in the middle, while my old kitchen didn't.

I kept walking forward and looked into the living room. All of the walls were white. I looked around looking for another door to lead to my room. I just said, "To heck with it" and just sat down on the white couch, so I could wait for Leah to show me where it was. Or Sue. Or Charlie. Or even Seth.

Finally, I saw Leah come in through the front door, holding tone of my suitcases. I got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Leah?" I asked her.

"Yeah Bella?" She replied.

"Can you show me were our room is, please?" I smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Just follow me." She smiled back.

"Okay. Then let me get my bags." I turned and went to go get them. I went back to her. As we walked down the halls, she pointed out some of the rooms.

I found out that there were 5 or 6 bedrooms. One for me and Leah, one for Sue and Charlie, and one for Seth. The other rooms were guest rooms. There were other rooms as such as game rooms, library, living room, and the kitchen. There were more rooms, but I can't remember them all yet.

When she finally stopped we were at the foot of some stairs leading up to a room.

"Is that our room?" I asked her. She nodded and headed up the stairs. I followed her and she opened the door for me.

The walls were a baby blue and the two bed sheets were a midnight blue. On one side of the room there was a big closet door and on the wall across of it there were windows facing the back yard. I looked out of one of the windows and saw that there was a big pool with a hot tub. Along with a trampoline and a small playground for us to play on.

"I can't believe that Charlie and Sue could afford _all _of this." I said.

"Yeah, neither could I when I first came here." Leah told me. "Do you want me to help you unpack or do you want to do it yourself?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Can you help me? I have _a lot_ of clothes." I told her laughing.

"Okay." She laughed with me.

While we were folding my clothes and putting them up in the closet, which had the dressers in with it, Leah told me about the La Push School and the people. Off and on, we would just fall in a heap of laughter for no reason or when she told me something very funny about someone.

_I like her and our family._ I thought.

Soon enough, Sue came in to tell us that dinner was going to be ready in half and hour and that we would be having company.

After Sue left, Leah said, "You know, Bella? I have _never_ had this much fun while _unpacking_." She laughed.

"Me neither." I told her, while laughing.

"We should go down now." Leah said, while clutching her side.

"Okay, let me change into some jeans." I told her.

"Okay, I'll wait out here so I can get you down to the kitchen, without you getting lost." Leah told me.

"Okay." I found my favorite pair of jeans. It had blue stars on the pockets, front and back. I picked out a shirt that went with it. I went to the bathroom to change. I brushed my hair and I didn't think it would hurt anyone if I brushed my teeth, since we were having guests over.

Leah banged on the door, scaring me. "Come on, Bella!!" She whined.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I threw the clothes that I had on earlier in the hamper and opened the door. Leah grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me down the stairs to the kitchen. She made my feet get carpet burn, because she didn't give me time to get some shoes on my feet.

"Ouch, Leah!! That hurts!" I ran back up the stairs when she let go of my wrist. I went into the closet and got some flats on my feet. I then ran back down. I glared at her.

She put the innocent look on her face. "What?"

"I'ma get you, Leah Clearwater. Don't forget that." I growled at her.

I then noticed that were some guys in the kitchen, looking confused.

_Oops._

"Hi! I'm Bella. Who are you?" I said.

The oldest looking one spoke first. "I'm Sam. This is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Billy, who is Jacob's dad, and Paul." He pointed them out. When he pointed to Paul, I looked into his eyes. We looked into each other's eyes as if we were reading each other's soul. We stood there for a few seconds before hey said "Hi."

"Hi."

I was aware that everyone was looking at us. Sam was smiling.

Sue cleared her throat and spoke.

"Bella, would you help me prepare dinner, please?"

I hated to look away from him, but I could do it. I looked at Sue. "Sure, Sue." I followed her. As I did what she told me to do, I kept thinking of Paul.

He had short black hair, green eyes, tan skin, like me and Leah. And he also had muscular arms. I didn't notice anything unusual, except that when I looked into his eyes, I felt as if nothing was anchoring me to the ground. Nothing.

Nothing, but him.

I finished what Sue told me to do. I turned toward her. "Anything else, Sue?"

"No. Can you go tell the guys and Leah that it's time to eat for me? Please?" She asked me.

"Sure." I walked into the living room where everyone was talking.

I clear my throat. No one heard me.

"Guys." Na-da.

"Guys!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. _Thank you. _

"Yes, Bells?" Charlie asked, using my childhood nickname. It kinda stuck to him.

"Dinner's ready." I told them.

"Okay." Was all I heard from everyone at the same time. I smiled and shook my head, as I headed back into the kitchen. My smile just got bigger as I realized what we were having from dinner.

_Eggplant Parmesan_. Charlie must have told Sue what my favorite food was.

"Looks good, Sue." I said as I hugged her. "Charlie tell you?" My smile got as big as I could get it as she nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, if I were you, I would get my plate before the boys come in. They have _big_ stomachs." We both laughed.

"So do I." I told her. I went ahead and got my plate, like she suggested, because if I waited until the end, there probably wouldn't be any left, and put some food on it. The, the boys came in. I moved out of the way, so they could get theirs.

"Looks good, Sue." Paul said.

_Everything about him is sexy… especially his voice._

"Bella said the same thing. She helped, too. Didn't you, Bella?" Sue looked at me. I nodded.

"Thank you, Bella." Everyone said in unison, once again.

I smiled again. "Your welcome."

I waited until everyone got their plate, before I started to eat. I got up on one of the counters that were cleared off.

After dinner, Charlie asked me a question. "Bella?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"How would you like to meet the other guys?"

"I would like to, but won't I see them at school?" I asked him.

"True. I forgot about that. But would you like to come to a bonfire next Saturday?"

"Sure. Is Leah coming to?" I asked him.

Sam answered. "Yeah."

"Then I can go with her. Right?"

"Okay, fine with me." Leah said.

"Okay. So how old are ya'll? I know that Seth is 15 and Leah is 19." I asked them.

"Well, Sam is 22, Jacob, Quil, and Embry are all 16, and I'm 18." Paul told me. "What about you?"

"I'm 18, as well." I told them. "What about you, Billy?"

"I'm an old fart." He said. We laughed. "Same as Charlie, here."

"Hey!!" Charlie yelled.

We laughed harder. Billy and Sue joined in.

Sue clapped her hands and said, "Okay, guys. I think it is time for ya'll to go home. It's getting late."

I looked at the clock. 11 o' clock.

_Dang, we were talking for a while. _I smiled again. "I agree. I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed soon."

"Before we go, why did you say 'I'ma get you, Leah Clearwater. Don't forget that.' to Leah?" Jacob asked me.

"Thanks for reminding me, Jacob! When she was pulling me down the stairs earlier, she made me get carpet burn on my feet." I glared at her again.

"Jacob! Why'd you remind her?! I told you not to! Now, I'm in for it!" Leah whined.

We laughed.

"Bye, guys." Sue told them.

"Bye, Bella! Bye, everyone else!" Embry said and went out the door. I stared after him. I shook my head and smiled. I turned back. "Bye."

"Bye!" they once again said in unison.

After they left, I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, when do I start school?"

"On Monday. Sue can take you shopping tomorrow, since it's going to be Saturday."

"Sue, can you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Great." I smiled. "Good night guys!" I turned to the stairs.

"Oh, and Bells? Can you go get me a beer from the fridge in the garage for me, please?"

"Sure." I looked at Sue and she pointed to the door next to the stove. "Thank you." I mouthed.

I opened the door and went out in the garage and saw the most beautiful car I had seen in my entire life so far.

It was a red Jaguar with black paw prints all over it. (**A/n picture on profile)**

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed back inside.

As I handed Charlie his beer, I asked him, "Dad, whose car is that in the garage?"

"Yours."

I stared at him. "No, seriously. Whose car is it?"

"Yours." He repeated.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Where are the keys? Can I take it for a ride please?" I begged him.

He and Sue laughed. Charlie threw me the keys. "Thank you!!!" I caught them and hugged him.

"Be back by 12:30!" I yelled as I ran out to the garage, where it held _my _baby, _my _Jaguar, _my _car.

Mine, mine, _mine_!

I pulled the garage door open and hopped in the front seat. As I was pulling out, Leah came out of the kitchen door, with Seth. I stopped and rolled down my window.

"Hey! Where have you two been?"

"Bathroom." They both said.

"Ya'll wanna ride?" They nodded.

"Ask mom and dad." I told them.

Leah went in to ask Sue and Charlie. She came out a few minutes later.

"They say yes?" She nodded. "Hop in!"

"I call shotgun!" Leah called. I unlocked the doors and laughed. They jumped in.

"I can't believe mom and Charlie had enough money to buy this hose and this car!" Seth said.

"Neither can I." Leah and I said at the same time.

"Oh, and mom told me to tell you that the little squirt in the back needs to be home by midnight." Leah told me.

"Hey!!" Seth protested.

I laughed. "Gotcha!"

"So where to?" Seth asked.

I looked at Leah and said, "How about First Beach? That okay?"

"Fine with me." Seth said.

"Can you tell me how to get there, Leah?" I asked her.

"Sure." I pulled of the garage and she told me how to get there. I looked at the clock. 11:20.

When I got on the road, I was marveled at how smooth the car went.

"I think I'm going to name this car. What do you guys think I should name it?" I asked them.

Seth and Leah thought for a minute.

Seth said, "Sassy."

Leah said, "Maria."

It was my turn to think.

"Sassy Maria?" I said. "How's that sound?"

"Sassy Maria. I like it." Seth told me.

"I do too." Leah agreed. "It sounds kinda Mexican."

"I know." I said. We laughed.

"Okay, Bella. Turn here and follow it until the road stops." Leah told me.

"Gotcha." I did what she said.

I put Sassy Maria in park when we reached the end.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We walk." Leah answered.

I got out, as did Seth and Leah. We followed her, as if she were the leader, because we all knew that if lead them, I would get us lost within minutes.

"We are here!" Leah announced when we broke through the tree line.

"Finally," Seth exclaimed. I smacked him upside his head at the same time Leah did. We exchanged a smirk.

"Oww! That hurt." He yelled.

"Look, I didn't have to bring you with us. I could've just left you and just brought Leah. So keep it down or ill take you back." I told him. He glared at me.

I put on a expression on my face, as if I were saying "do you really wanna go there". It must have worked because he took his glare out to the ocean. Soon enough his face took on a different expression. Surprise.

Me and Leah followed his gaze. I felt my face turn the same as Seth's.

"Paul!" Leah exclaimed. Paul's body, which was facing the ocean, turned towards us with a surprised face. He was outlined against the water by the moonlight.

"Leah? Is that you?" He called out to us.

"Who else would it be, idiot? Jack, the Ripper?" She muttered. "Yeah, along with Seth and Bella." She called back to him, raising her voice.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I called to him.

"What are all of you doing out here??" He asked as he started to walk towards us.

"We might ask you the same thing." I told him.

"Went for a walk. You?"

"Charlie gave Bella a red Jaguar with black paw prints all over it." Seth said.

"She asked us if we wanted a ride. We said yes, obviously." Leah said.

"We named it Sassy Maria." I told him with a laugh.

"Nice name." He said as he came to a stop in front of us. "Mexican."

"That's what Leah thought." I muttered.

He laughed.

_Sexy laugh, sexy, body, sexy voice, sexy everything! Oh I'm in heaven…god I need to get me a boyfriend. _I told myself.

"Bella? Bella!" Leah was yelling my name.

I shook my head. "What?"

"You okay, Bella?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well, I'm going to go find Seth." Leah said.

"'Kay." I told her.

"Take a walk with me?" Paul asked me.

"Sure." He took my hand and we started walk toward the water. When we got near it, I stopped. I rolled my jeans up to my knees and took off my shoes. Paul did the same.

We left our shoes near a piece of white washed up driftwood.

I started to walk back down to the water, still hand in hand with Paul. I went into the water until it covered my feet up to my ankles. Then, I started to walk forward across the wet sand.

"Bella." Paul said my name. I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, Paul?"

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"As what? As a friend or something more?" I asked.

"Something more."

I thought about it. _Did I __**like **__him? Yes. Did I __**love **__him? Hell, yes. I love Paul._

I nodded.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Thanks! ~Katie~**


	4. Long Past Due Update

Hey readers!

I am so terribly sorry for how long I have not been on Fanfiction AND Wattpad. I had actually completely forgotten about wattpad, which would be the reason why I have not updated absolutely _anything_ recently.

However, I am putting this update as a reminder that I have not forgotten my stories. I am actually planning on rewriting some of them and there is a list at the end of this note that will let you know which stories that will be affected. I cannot garuntee any promises on when these chapters will be re-written, but I will probably be taking down the whole story for the public and placing a new story with the same time (possibly). The same goes for wattpad as well.

Anyway, I hope that I will be able to update my stories ASAP for you guys and I appreciate the encouragement that everyone has given me! You guys are awesome (you know who you are) and I cannot thank you enough!

~ Katie ~

**Stories Affected:**

Isabella Riddle

Forgotten Love

Forbidden Truth

It's A Tribal Thing

Over Time

Runaway Fantasies is, as I have stated in the story, abandoned as I had written that on a whim and I could not follow through with it.

Once again, thanks guys!


End file.
